


knowing, doing

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ethics, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Kid!Shuri, Mentors, Pre-Canon, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: Nakia knows that the 12-year-old Shuri looks up to her. She takes that responsibility seriously.I.e., Nakia decides to impart some wisdom to a young genius.





	knowing, doing

**Author's Note:**

> For halfamoon, for the prompt "Knowledge."

“What’s it like to be a spy, Nakia?” Shuri asked excitedly. 

Nakia smiled, trying not to seem tired. She was grateful for the opportunity T’Chaka had given her. But she had seen much viciousness in the world. And Shuri, all of twelve years old, didn’t need to hear about it.

“I know that look, Nakia! I am not a child! I have invented three new weapons just this week, so I’m hardly a baby, am I!”

“All right, Shuri, let me tell you a story.” She sat, and Shuri happily sat next to her, leaning close to listen.

“I met a man in my travels. He was my ally. He helped me find out where bad men were hiding. But when he asked me how I planned to launch my attack, I lied to him. He was a good man, and I trusted him, but I lied to him. Now, little brilliant woman, why do you think I did that?”

Shuri thought for a moment. “Was he planning to betray you?”

“I don’t believe so.”

“Was he going to insist on joining you? Was he terribly loud and you were worried your enemies would hear you coming?”

“He wasn’t particularly loud, no,” Nakia said, laughing.

“Then I don’t know!” Shuri said, crossing her arms. Clearly, not knowing something was a new and exasperating experience for her.

“I did not tell him because that knowledge could spread. He is trustworthy, but that knowledge would spread to everyone he trusted, then everyone those people trusted, and so on. With valuable knowledge, you cannot simply have good intentions. You must think of how anyone, anywhere, might use this knowledge. You must consider the terrible things that someone could use this knowledge for. Do you see?” 

Shuri looked at her a moment, then nodded, eyes wide. 

Shuri was surely the sweetest, most adorable (and the most foul-mouthed) child that Nakia knew, and Nakia loved the girl. But Shuri had revamped the nation’s energy system by the time she was nine, and there was no way of telling if she would turn out to be as wise as she was intelligent. 

“Do you understand why I told you this story?” Nakia prodded. 

“Yes. Because you’re like my big sister. And big sisters always worry.” 

“Cheeky girl.”

Shuri laughed, the careless laughter of a princess, and gave Nakia a bear hug, one that Nakia couldn’t resist returning. But after, Shuri whispered in her ear, “Don’t worry, big sister. I will remember your lesson.”

Nakia kissed her forehead. “I know you’ll make me proud.”


End file.
